Warriors - The Spoof
Once upon a random time, Rusty joined ChickenClan. Alliegances ChickenClan 1: Leader: Blahstar - Brown tom with writing saying "Blah" on him. Deputy: Chickenpotato - Golden shiny tom that stole the name from Waterfang. Medicine Cat: The Clan was to insane Warriors: Rustyfart - Brown tom that looks just like rust. Spiderleg - The only warrior with a proper name that runs Warriors XM. Leafpoo - She-cat that looks like poo. Fartface - Green tom that looks like a fart. Derpyface - Gray tom with derpy eyes. Aidenpaw - The only sane cat in the Clan, a warrior that kept his apprentice name. Runs AidenTechFix business. Jayjayfeather - The creator of this story NOTHING ELSE Warriors - The Spoof Spiderleg: Updating Warriors XM! For channel one, the song I will put on is Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows! Meanwhile, Sedgewhiskwhisk was in the car. She is from ChickenClan 2. Radio: Pink, fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! Sedgewhiskwhisk: Me hate that song :c Passenger: HOWZ DARE U! Sedgewhiskwhisk: *changes station* Radio: Fart, fart, fart! Spider- Sedgewhiskwhisk: Could be better. Radio: This song is boring, this song is boring. Sedgewhiskwhisk: AMAZEBALLS! Passenger: *dies of boredom* ~ Aidenpaw: Where are da custacats? Cat: MY COMPUTER WAH! WAH! IT HAS A VIRUS THAT I CAN'T GET OFF! Aidenpaw: To get that fixed, it's 20.00. Cat: But dat's a lot of money! Can't it just be 1,000.00? Aidenpaw: WHAT!? YOU'RE WILLING TO PAY THAT MUCH!? Cat: It's only worth a small basketcat. Aidenpaw: *sighs* 20.00. Cat: FINE! *gives it to Aidenpaw* Aidenpaw drove to that cat's house. Computer: Virus. Virus. Virus. Aidenpaw: It's the Derp Virus! *faints* Cat: WAH! ~ Derpyface: HAHHAH! I INFECTED HIM! Fartface: YASS Derpyface: What are you doing here? Fartface: Drinking the worst drink ever and being bored, but I found something to do! Derpyface: Can I join you? Fartface: No Derpyface: Great! *sits on couch* 10 MILLION YEARS LATER..... Derpyface: I'm not bored yet! Fartface: I'm dead! Derpyface: WHAAAATTTTT Fartface: I'm going to shake my butt now! Derpyface: NUUUUU! Fartface: *shakes butt like Robin* Oh yeah! Derpyface: Me eyes! *dies* ~ Robin leads an attack of derpy poops to ChickenClan 1. Rustyfart: Nu! It's an attack of derpy poops!!!!1111!!!!!! Blahstar: PANIC! PANIC! Rustyfart: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *panics and dies* Blahstar: THE FIRE IS DEAD! THEREFORE, WE ARE DEAD! *dies* Rustyfart: I'M ALIVE C: Blahstar: THE FIRE IS ALIVE, THEREFORE, WE ARE ALIVE! *becomes reborn* MAMA! Rustyfart: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BABY! Babies with stinky diapers start falling from the sky. Rustyfart: EW! *dies of stink* Blahkit: THE FIRE IS DEAD, NOW WE'RE DEAD- Reborn Rustyfart: *slaps* Blahkit: *dies* Rustykit: Dangit. ~ Chickenpotato: Today, on CatTube, you will see me flush myself down a toilet! A toilet appears. Chickenpotato: *Jumps in and flushes self down it* AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Toilet: *shows pictures of derpy warrior cats* Chickenpotato: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Toilet: Now you are going to the sewers. Chickenpotato: NOOOOO! Sewers: Toilet. Toilet. Chickenpotato: Why are the sewers saying 'toilet'? StarClan Cat: YOU ARE DESTINED TO BECOME A TOILET! Chickenpotato: Wh- *turns into toilet* Chickenpotato: Toilet. Toilet. ~ Aidenpaw: WHY AM I IN THIS CATS' HOUSE!? Cat: You didn't fix the derp virus! SCAMMER! *throws out of house and takes money back* Aidenpaw: Wait- *sighs* Aidenpaw: If I didn't have Chicken, bok bok, Clan instinct, bok bok- WHY AM I SAYING BOK BOK, BOK BOK? Cat: AHHH! CHICKENCLAN 1! Aidenpaw: There's only one thing to do... *bombs ChickenClan camp* Blahkit: AHHHHH! Chickenpotato Toilet: *appears out of nowhere* Toilet. Toil- *is blown up* ~ Reborn Rustyfart: Bok! Bok! ChickenClan! Blahkit: SHUT UP, THAT'S A HORRIBLE SONG! Garfield appears out of nowhere. Aidenkit: AHHHHHHHH! GRUMPY CAT! Wait, why did I just say that? Derpyface: OMG! AIDENKIT IS BECOMING ONE OF US! Aidenkit: Wait, Aiden, bok bok, ugh, kit!? Garfield: Go away. Blahkit: We shall never surrender!111!!!! Reborn Rustyfart: AHHHHHHHH! Blahkit: The fire is running away, so we should run too! AH! The whole Clan runs in circles. Garfield: Ugh... Aidenkit: BOK! BOK! BOK! *is taken over by ChickenClan instinct* ~ Spiderleg: What song? Oh, I know, Butt Butt! Meanwhile, Goldenflowerfarting is in the car. Radio: Butt, butt! ChikcenClan rules! Butt, butt! Goldenflowerfarting: Nah. Radio: Oh my StarClan, look at her butt! Goldenflowerfarting: Noooooo Goldenflowerfarting explodes because of the song. ~ TBACategory:Hollytuft